falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger (Quest)
}} Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger ist eine Tutorial Quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Schneller Lösungsweg Detaillierter Lösungsweg Man wacht mit einem verschwommenen Blick auf. Als sich langsam Bilder aufbauen, sieht man Doc Mitchell, den Mann, der einen zusammengeflickt hat. Er fragt einen nach dem Namen und gibt einem eine Reflektormaschine, damit man sich sein Aussehen erstellen kann. Danach kann man sich am Vit-O-Matic-Automaten die SPECIAL-Fähigkeiten zurechtbilden, seine Perks feststellen und die Skills erstellen. Ist der Charakter erstellt, muss man den Doc zur Tür nach Goodsprings begleiten, wo man von ihm einen Pip-Boy und einen Vault 21-Overall erhält (Spieler, die das Spiel vorbestellt haben, erhalten nun ihre bestimmten Boni). Während dieser Quest kann man sich alles in Doc Mitchells Haus nehmen, da es nicht als Diebstahl gilt. Verlässt man das Haus und kehrt zurück, befinden sich die Gegenstände nun im Besitz von Doc Mitchell. Der Doktor hat eine Menge Medikamente im Haus, in einer Metallkiste liegen auch eine Laserpistole und Munition dafür. Der Chemiebaukasten in dem Zimmer, in dem man aufwacht, kann zur Herstellung von Stimpaks und Chemikalien verwendet werden, wenn man genügend Wissenschaft hat. Auf einer Kiste neben dem Bett, in dem man aufgewacht ist, liegt eine kaputte 9-mm-Maschinenpistole, die man reparieren kann, wenn man Reparieren 25 oder höher hat. Mit genügend Sprache oder Medizin kann man den Doktor davon überzeugen, einem drei Stimpaks zu geben. Belohnung * Nach dem Tutorial erhält jeder Spieler 18 Kronkorken, 4 Stimpaks, einige Haarklammern, eine kleine Waffe (meistens eine 9-mm-Pistole) und manchmal eine zweihändige Waffe, abhängig von den Fertigkeiten, die er gewählt hat. * Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger - erster Erfolg/Trophäe im Spiel. Queststufen Infos * Bevor man das Haus des Doktors verlässt, fragt das Spiel, ob man im Hardcore-Modus spielen möchte. Die Belohnung dafür ist ein Erfolg/eine Trophäe. Man bekommt im Spiel keine Belohnung für das Spielen im Hardcore-Modus. * Wenn der Spieler noch mal mit dem Doktor spricht, bevor er das Haus verlässt, kann er mit Medizin oder Sprache 30 von ihm drei Stimpaks bekommen. * Doc Mitchell kommentiert alle extremen Unterschiede in den SPECIAL-Statistiken (zum Beispiel Glück 8, Intelligenz 1). * Sollte man das Auswählen der Fertigkeiten überspringen, bekommt die Person automatisch Überleben, Sprache und Nahkampfwaffen als Fertigkeit zugewiesen. * Wenn man einen Vorbesteller-Bonus bekommt, erhält man eine Nachricht, bevor man sich seinen Charakter erstellen kann. Da man jedoch noch keinen Pip-Boy besitzt, kann man auf sein Inventar nicht zugreifen und muss warten, bis man einen bekommt. Hinter den Kulissen * Ain't That a Kick in the Head? ist der Name eines beliebten Liedes von Dean Martin. Das Lied wird auch bei der Radio-Station Radio New Vegas im Spiel vorgestellt und in den Kasinos gespielt. Bugs * While using the Vit-O-Matik-Vitalitätstester, clicking on the up/down arrows to increase or decrease a statistic, or the left/right arrows to shift between statistics, may not work. If this happens, it may be that the game thinks that the arrow is somewhere else, in which case clicking elsewhere on the screen will produce the desired result. Another workaround is to use your keyboard's arrow keys (NOT the wsad keys) to increase/decrease statistics and shift between statistics. * If you start to use console commands, the game will completely freeze and when reloaded it will restart. Do not use console commands for this mission at any time. * After gaining the ability to move, you might walk slowly and not be able to sit. Just restart the system and make a new save to fix this. en:Ain't That a Kick in the Head (quest) es:Menudo patadón en la cabeza fr:Un bon coup dans les gencives pl:To dopiero kopniak w łeb pt:Ain't That a Kick in the Head ru:Удар по голове uk:Удар по голові zh:谁打爆了我的头 (quest) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Goodsprings Quests